Summer
by DarBear1234
Summary: Over the summer Alex Russo goes on a trip to Florida that leads her to a boy named Mason. While Mason and Alex fall for eachother, dark forces are at work. I suck at summaries
1. Last Day of School

**Hello everyone, this is my first FanFiction, so don't be too hard on me: **

Two hours, four minutes, and fifteen seconds 'till summer. Four hours, four minutes, and fourteen seconds 'till the family leaves for vacation. I suppressed a sigh; the clock on the wall is moving to slow for my liking.

I pulled out a spare piece of paper and a pen and began to write. _I can't wait for our summer trip! I'm so glad you're parents are letting you come with us!_ I shoved the piece of paper in front of Harper.

_Me too! I'm glad you chose to have me come with you. _Harper wrote back.

I scoffed quietly. _Harper you know my family, I wouldn't be able to stand staying with them by myself for the whole summer without you. And even if I could I'd want you to come with us, you're my best friend. _

"Miss. Russo? Miss Finkle? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Amen said.

"Uh, no Mrs. Amen, We were just…" Harper glanced at me nervously.

"We were just comparing our notes to see if we had everything we needed for our final test next period." I lied quickly.

Mrs. Amen frowned, "You should have done that on your own time, not mine. Even though it's the last day of school and we aren't doing much, you should be treating today just like any other school day."

"Okay, sorry Mrs. Amen," Harper said as she put the paper in her bag.

The rest of the school day went by slowly and uneventfully.

But, before I knew it Harper and I were in my room packing my bags for our vacation.

"I can't believe you haven't packed you're bags yet." Harper said as she sat down on the foot of my bed. "I finished packing yesterday."

I rolled my eyes, "Harper I'm a wizard, it'll only take five seconds." I said as I waved my wand and watched all my things flew neatly into my bag.

"Show off," Harper muttered.

"So, what do you want to happen over the summer?" I asked.

"Isn't Zeke going too?" Harper asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Weeelll, in that case, I want to win him over." She stated, drawing out the well.

My eyes widened in shock, "What? But, I thought you liked Justin."

"I did, but…" She sighed, "I don't know. I guess that I just got tired of him rejecting me and I took notice of Zeke, I suppose.

I smiled. "That's great! I mean I don't understand your taste in guys at all considering the fact you've liked Justin and Zeke. But, I'm glad you've moved on from Justin. It was getting a little old having you talking about my brother being cute all the time."

She chuckled, "I don't know what I saw in Justin anymore."

"Alex, Harper?" My mom called from down stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, mom." I said as I zipped up my suitcase. "Let's go Harper we have to get to the airport."

The flight to Florida and the drive to the house we're renting for the summer was full of laughter and light hearted fun between me, Harper, Justin, Zeke, and Max; so it went by quickly.

"Dad, how far is the house were renting form the beach?" Max asked.

"Well, by foot, it's about two minutes away, there's a path from the backyard straight to the beach." Dad said focusing on the road in front of us.

"Wait! Our summer house is practically on the beach!" I exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be the best summer ever!"

"We're here," Dad said as he pulled into the drive way of a small light yellow three story house.

"Oh, Jerry! This house is so cute!" My mom gasped.

"I'm glad you like it," Dad said with a grin. "Okay, kids you each have your own rooms. So, go ahead and pick which one you want."

With that, Max, Harper, Justin, Zeke and I rushed out of the car and into the house.

**Okay, so, as I said this is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me. I'm dedicating this fanfiction to my good friend Glacierfall, who writes great Warriors fanfictions. I'm hoping for at least 3 regular reviewers. Thank you for reading, please review, put me on your alerts and favorite. I will be updating soon.**


	2. Beach

**Okay, here is the second chapter, it's longer then the first one and our leading man comes into the story in this chapter :D I hope you enjoy, remember this is my first fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. Oh, and sorry it took a little longer then I thought it would to post it:**

I smiled as I looked out of the window of my room.

The view was beautiful. I saw the white sand path from the backyard to the beach and pure blue ocean.

"Harper!" I called.

"Yes Alex?" Harper said as she walked into my room.

"Take a look at this view," I said looking back out the window. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yea," She agreed. "Hey, do you want to go walk down to the beach and look around?"

I smiled, "That's what I was just thinking. Come on let's go,"

We quickly walked down to the beach, took off our shoes and began walking down the beach.

"So, what do you think of the summer house Harper?"

Harper smiled. "I love it; your dad did a great job of picking it out."

I nodded in agreement, "So, what are you planning on doing to win Zeke over?"

Harper rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing anything,"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What do you mean you're not going to do anything? Harper, how are you and Zeke ever going to become a couple if you don't at least do something as simple as telling him you like him? You said you wanted to win him over this summer."

She sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready to try to win him over yet, you know? I think it might be a little too soon to try to win another boy over, considering I just stopped trying to win Justin's heart."

"I understand that," I stopped walking and looked around me. "Isn't this place so beautiful? I swear I'll never see a place as beautiful as this again."

Harper smiled, "Yeah, I love it here. I wish we were moving here, not just spending the summer."

I sat down in the warm sand and looked at the ocean in front of us. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Hey, I'm going to go back to the house and get some sunscreen, I'll be right back." Harper said as she started to head back to the summer house.

"Harper it's almost dark, you don't need sunscreen." I smiled.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked preparing to get up.

"Nah, I'll be right back. You should stay here and enjoy the view."

"'Kay," I sighed as I looked back that the glittering ocean and buried my toes in the sand.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a musical voice with a British accent said a few minutes after I started gazing out at the ocean.

I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life. He had brown hair, a strong jaw, and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. I quickly began to wish I was wearing something more than just a tee-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, um, yea. It's an amazing view." I stuttered out.

He knelt down beside me, "I'm Mason Greyback," He held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Alex Russo," I said as I shook his hand.

He smiled, "I haven't seen you around before, did you recently move here?"

"Um, no, my family and I are renting the beach house over there." I said as I pointed over my shoulder towards the small yellow house.

"Oh, when did you and your family get here?" He asked.

"Not too long ago, we just got here about an hour ago."

"Hey Alex, who's your friend?" Harper asked as she walked up to me and Mason.

"Oh, Harper this is Mason Greyback, Mason this is my best friend Harper Finkile."

"Hello Harper," Mason said as he shook her hand. "Well, Alex, Harper it was nice meeting you but, it's getting late so I should get going. I'll see you around?"

I nodded. "Sure,"

"Great," He smiled as he began to walk away.

"Oh, my gosh!" Harper squealed. "What did I miss!"

"Nothing," I chuckled

"Nothing? Really, Alex?"

"Yes nothing."

"Really, because it really looked like you two were oblivious to anything other than each other."

I rolled my eyes. "Harper that's ridiculous,"

"Oh really," I lifted her brow at me. "Then how is it I was standing right behind you guys almost the entire time you were talking and you didn't notice a thing."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me,"

"You're exaggerating," I smiled as I rolled my eyes again.

The rest of the evening went by pretty quick. Dad took us out to eat a small beach shack restaurant and we all had possibly the best sea food we'll ever eat in our lives.

Harper dropped a few hints that I should try to see if Mason was nearby when we were walking on the beach at night, but little did she know I already was. But, much to my disappointment, he was nowhere to be found.

**What do you think? Was this chapter any good? Thank you to VintageRose503, xxMasonAndAlex4Everxx, MissTwilight67 and Ocean7 for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else that put my story on their favorites and on alerts. I should be updating soon, possibly even tonight. Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. He Will be Mine Again

**Okay, this chapter is really short (make that really really really short), but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, so I wrote it during class. Hope you like it:**

**Mystery Point of View**

How could he!

How could Mason do this to me? We're perfect for each other! How the hell does he not see that anymore? How could he think that he and that Russo girl would be perfect?

Damn Madam Green for telling him about what she saw in her crystal ball! She doesn't know anything. It's all her fault that he's left me to find her.

It took me long enough, but I've finally tracked him down. He's in Florida of all places!

I found him just in time to see him talking to that Russo tramp and her friend, Haley or something like that…

Either way, I'm going to need to find away to get Russo out of the picture soon.

I sat down at my desk, picked up a pen and began writing:

_Dear Juliet,_

_How have you been my dear friend? I hope you've been well. I wish I was just writing to you for friendly catching up, but unfortunately I'm not. I need your help with something. I couldn't think of anyone better for helping me than you._

_I know you've told me that you're through with helping me with my jobs, but this is for the well being of your beloved friend and my soul mate Mason._

_A girl named Alex Russo and Madam Green has fooled him into believing black lies. And I believe that he is in grave danger._

_Please meet me tomorrow at Cupcake Heaven at noon, so we can discuss this._

_Sincerely,_

_!#$%&_ (Please ignore my sad attempt at keeping this person anonymous.)

I sent the letter through the wizard portal and plopped down on my brown leather couch.

"Soon, Mason," I mumbled to myself. "Soon you'll be mine again."

**Okay, I know this chapter can barely even be called a chapter but I just wrote it during my free time in my third period class. Cupcake Heaven is a real cupcake shop that I went to when I was in Florida, I'm not sure if they're anywhere else, but I do know they make great cupcakes! Let me know what you think of this, baby chapter. Thank you to Ocean7, VintageRose503, MissTwilight67, and xxMasonAndAlex4Everxx for reviewing again. Oh, and checkout my new fanfiction that I will be posting soon. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sorry that this update is just an author's note, but this is important.**

**My account was hacked the other day by my friend and she posted a story that was not mine called "**_**Loner".**_** I'm not sure why she did it but she did. It in my opinion was a cliché plot line that many people have already used, and it also had quite a bit of errors. I'm going be deleting it and I'll be posting my real second fanfiction, called **_**"Tutor"**_** as soon as I'm done editing it.**

**Again, I'm sorry for this not being a chapter, and I'll be updating as soon as I can. Thanks.**


	5. That's Why We're Best Friends

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that my last post was just an author's note, and my post before that wasn't even a full page. And, I'm sorry to say this but, this chapter is the same length as the last. Enjoy:**

I smiled as I looked around the bonfire my dad set-up for us to hang out at tonight. I was surrounded by the people I cared most about; Max, Justin, Harper, Mom, Dad and Zeke too. I'm completely happy, but my mind keeps wandering off.

"Alex," Harper muttered as she bumped my arm with her elbow.

"Hmmm?" I said, still lost in my thoughts of the boy I'd met earlier that day.

Harper chuckled, "Come on Alex, quit getting lost in your thoughts of Mason, and focus on spending time with your family, me and Zeke."

That brought me out of my day dreams. "Oh, er, right, yeah, I should uh, pay attention to what's going on around me." I stuttered out.

Harper smiled, "Ah, the joys of Alex Russo falling in love with a boy she's only met once."

I rolled my eyes, "Quit exaggerating Harper,"

"I'm not." She looked at me with knowing eyes, "Alex, I've known you since kindergarten. I know you better than anyone else. Hell, I know you better then you know yourself!"

I smiled, "And that's why you're my best friend."

I leaned in and hugged her.

**Okay, okay, I know this is short. But, I will post another chapter this weekend. Oh, and I officially postpone the release of my second fanfiction due to my computer crashing. Sorry guys. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, added "Summer" to their favorites, and added to their subscriptions.**


	6. Dreams

**Okay, so I know that the last three chapters haven't been much (two baby chapters, and one authors note). But, this chapter is the same another baby chapter. I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. I haven't had much time to write and I promise that I will make chapters longer soon. Please Review and give me your thoughts:**

_"Mason!" I cried out as I ran through the cool damp forest._

I shot up in my bed panting.

What the hell was that dream, and where the hell did it come from?

I buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath; that had to be the weirdest dream I'd had in awhile.

I slowly got out of my bed, and walked across the hall to Harpers room, careful not to wake anyone in the process.

"Harper," I said as I gently shook her awake.

"Ugh, Alex?" She mumbled as she woke up. She leaned over and turned on the lamp that was on her bed side table. "What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you up at…" I glanced at her alarm clock to see the time. "Four Thirteen in the morning, but I just had the weirdest dream and…"

Harper chuckled, "Say no more, I understand. So, what was the dream about?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, Mason and I were sitting in this… medieval castle. We were talking about something but I couldn't hear what we were saying. It was like a silent movie without subtitles. It looked like we were in a very deep conversation. Next thing I know I'm running through a forest in a pure panic calling Mason's name and searching for him. It was completely odd, and well realistic. I don't know what to make of it Harper."

She sighed, "I don't know Alex. I think your subconscious is just, I don't know. Overwhelmed by your crush on Mason, I suppose."

I frowned, "I know, I'm just being silly, I'm over reacting. It's just a silly dream right?"

Harper shook her head, "Just be careful, alright? Don't rush into anything. I have a feeling that Mason will bring you a lot of happiness, but also a good bit of dismay and a bit of heartbreak."

I nodded, "I feel the same way, but we're being silly. I've only met him this afternoon, and I talked to him for what ten minutes?"

Harper chuckled, "Oh Alex, you know some people just know who their supposed to be with right? Just like that, it's called love at first sight."

I scoffed and sat up, "Good night Harper," I started to walk back to the door. I turned around and smiled at her, "Thanks,"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

I walked back to my room and climbed into my bed.

**Hope you like it, I'll update soon. And thank you to everyone that reviewed and added "Summer" to their favorites.**


	7. Unhealthy

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that this took so long to update, and that this chapter is so short, I promise I'll update a longer chapter as soon as my school workload lightens up:**

_Dear !#$%^ (again excuse my poor attempt at keeping this person anonymous),_

_ I apologies for denying your request for help, but you need to acknowledge the fact that Mason and you have been apart for a really long time now, like, before the United States of America long time. I'm sorry that you are still morning your loss of him, but it's time for you to move on. You've gained an unhealthy obsession with him that needs to stop now._

_ After I quit working with you, Madam Green took care of me, and helped me get back on the right track. And it upsets me that you would lie about her fooling one of my best friends Mason, to try to get me to help you with your unhealthy, harmful plan._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Juliet_

**Mystery POV**

I threw Juliet's letter onto my wooden desk.

_How dare she?_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the painting of me and my one true love that hung on the wall next to my portal to the wizard world.

Mason and I never split up until he left me to find that Russo tramp! And Madam Green sure as hell did fool him!

"Unhealthy obsession," I scoffed as I ran my finger over Mason's strong jaw in the painting. "I must come up with a new plan on how to get Mason back. Something I can do without the help of Juliet." I began talking to myself as I paced around the dimly lit room, thinking of new plans.

As soon as I flopped down onto my leather couch a new plan crawled into my mind.


	8. Breakfast

**Hello everyone, I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update, and that this update is so short. I've been spending time with my family for the Holidays. I have a question I need everyone to answer in their reviews. Do you want me to update more often and just have shorter chapters, or update less often with longer chapters? Anyway on with the story!**

_Alex, Harper told us that you had a hard time sleeping last night, and need your rest. We all went to a nice little dinner for breakfast and will be back soon, we'll also get something to bring back for you to eat._

_Mom_

I set my mother's note back on the kitchen counter and ran my hand through my messy hair. I desperately need to run a brush through it at the least, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but wonder around the beach house and ponder my odd dream.

I rested my elbows on the counter and buried my face in my hands.

Why was I making such a big deal over this dream? It most likely doesn't mean anything at all.

"Pull yourself together Alex," I mumbled.

I lifted my head out of my hands and left to take a quick shower.

I smiled as the warm water hit my face, washing away my confusion and replacing it with bliss.

_I'm in an amazing beach house in Florida with those I love the most._ I thought to myself. _I should be completely happy._

Once I finished my shower, blow dried my hair, and walked back to the kitchen my family had gotten home.

"Oh, Alex honey you're up. We got you some strawberry stuffed french toast from the dinner we went too." My mother said as she watched me walk into the room. "It's in the refrigerator."

"Thanks," I said as I walked to the frige to retrieve my french toast.

"I had some for breakfast, it was really good." Harper said as she sat down on one of the chairs at the bar.

Once I finished eating breakfast, Harper suggested she and I go down to the beach.

Once we got there I quickly stumbled upon a familiar, beautiful face.

**I'm sorry that this was so short and there wasn't much too it, but it's four in the morning and I haven't fallen asleep yet. My thirteen year old body can't handle this ;) I hope you liked it, I'll update soon. Thank you to everyone who favorite, reviewed and add me to their alerts. Don't forget to tell me if you want shorter chapters with more updates, or longer chapters with fewer updates. **


End file.
